Zabuza
Zabuza was an antagonist in the series. He appeared as the first antagonist, but soon vanished until the end of Season 1. He was a member of the Assassin Committee, but was killed in action testing the dark power. Background Five years prior to the series, Kakashi was ordered to search for and interrogate Zabuza. After much trouble with the summon dogs, Kakashi goes off to find Zabuza, however, Zabuza finds Kakashi first. Zabuza reveals his job is to kill Kakashi, and Kakashi runs towards Zabuza to attack. The attack fails, and Zabuza turns into a water clone. Zabuza appears behind Kakashi and kicks him away. As Kakashi lays on the floor, supposedly finished, he summons his dogs again, and they trap Zabuza. Charging up Raikiri to a low level, Kakashi charges towards Zabuza, but it's a clone yet again. Zabuza states he has other business to suddenly attend to, and leaves Kakashi, failing Kakashi's mission. Appearance Zabuza had a very unique outfit to him. He didn't have anything covering his chest except for a couple of belts. These belts hold his giant sword that hangs on his back while not in use. His pants resemble pajama pants that are of a light blue color. These pants are tucked into shoes that are high, and have a military-theme pattern to them. Zabuza has fingerless gloves that also have this military pattern on them. His most unique feature are the bandages on his face. These bandages hide his lower face completely, revealing out his upper half of his face. Zabuza also has short, black, spiky hair. Biography Itami Attacks and Naruto's Training As Itami is about to kill Kakashi with Spontaneous Combustion, and suddenly Zabuza breaks the technique and tells Itami to stop going on a rampage. As the two AC members start to leave, Yamato and Itachi arrive to stop them. Zabuza tries to escape, but is cut in half by Yamato. However, it is a clone yet again, and Zabuza punches Yamato, however Yamato blocks the punch. Yamato shoots a purple beam from his head, and Zabuza jumps onto another platform, next to Itachi. Zabuza kicks Itachi, but Itachi blocks the kick, and takes a swipe with his sword. Zabuza turns into another clone, and starts toying with Itachi some more. As Itami is about to be killed by Yamato, Zabuza breaks the technique, and kicks Yamato out of the way. Zabuza tells Itami they're leaving, and they leave. Red Dawn's Search Zabuza appears with Itami as they climb up a mountain somewhere near the Shadow Village. Duospirit appears in front of them, and Itami confirms they have the dark power. Duospirit mentions adding a new member to the AC, and Zabuza asks if Duospirit has anyone in mind, which he answers with a yes. Duospirit says there are people coming near, so the three AC members flee the scene. Still somewhere near the Shadow Village, Duospirit opens a portal to the AC base, and the three of them, including Zabuza, enter. Inside of the AC base, Zabuza asks who will be the test subject for the dark power. Duospirit reveals that Zabuza himself will be the test subject, and with that, lends the dark power to Zabuza. Zabuza collapses, but soon rises back up and says he feels a lot more powerful. Itami appears to be jealous, since he obtained the dark power originally. Outside of the base, Duospirit reveals his actual name and then tells Zabuza his mission. Zabuza must test his abilities on Jiraiya, since Jiraiya had supposedly killed Tosatsu in the past. With that, Duospirit summons a turd, and Jiraiya appears straight away and eats the bait. Jiraiya attacks Duospirit, but Duospirit vanishes. Zabuza confirms that Duospirit never travels using his "actual body". Zabuza charges towards Jiraiya and delivers a kick, but Jiraiya evades the kick. Zabuza then proceeds to create two water clones, which kick Jiraiya into the air. Zabuza says he is also a master of hand-to-hand combat, and jumps above Jiraiya, striking him to the ground. But, Jiraiya reveals the technique did not work, for he had a plan up his sleeve as well. Jiraiya and a Jiraiya clone appear and take out the water clones Zabuza made. Jiraiya begins to be an idiot as Zabuza becomes enraged, and the dark power takes over him. Zabuza runs towards Jiraiya, now in a dark, grayish, blueish aura, and delivers a kick, but Jiraiya evades again. However, as Jiraiya is evading, Zabuza quickly turns around and kicks Jiraiya, sending him into the sword of a clone. Jiraiya seems to be pierced by the sword, and vanishes as a clone. He reappears behind Zabuza's clone and destroys it, but Zabuza quickly runs towards Jiraiya and traps him in a dark water prison. Zabuza then summons a Dark Water Dragon, which supposedly eats Jiraiya, but Jiraiya breaks out using his Cortez Mode. Zabuza tries to punch Jiraiya, but Jiraiya grabs him by the head and hurls him away. As Zabuza is lying on the ground, Jiraiya takes out a sword and performs the same stunning techinque he performed on Tosatsu. With Zabuza on the floor unable to move, Jiraiya uses a fire blast mixed with oil on Zabuza, but Zabuza somehow figures out how to deflect Jiraiya's stunning attack, and dodges the fire blast technique on a flinch. Zabuza appears from behind, but Jiraiya uses a technique that seems to make Zabuza dizzy, but Zabuza easily backs out of it. Jiraiya goes to attack Zabuza, but Zabuza flashes away and a white outline surrounds Zabuza. Zabuza states the angrier he is, the stronger the dark power is. Jiraiya tries to attack with a strange attack, but Zabuza becomes furious and kicks the shit out of Jiraiya. Jiraiya lands on the floor and his Cortez Mode drains away. Zabuza goes to finish Jiraiya with his sword, but Jiraiya uses Rasengan on him. Zabuza dodges the attack, and runs towards Jiraiya, stating he knows Jiraiya is out of chakra. Zabuza vanishes, and then appears behind Jiraiya. Zabuza says Jiraiya is finished, but Jiraiya doesn't seem to understand. Suddenly, Jiraiya is sliced in half, and he is now TWO bodies. As Zabuza is about to leave, everything around him starts to freak out, and he finds himself caught in the strange technique Jiraiya used before that made him dizzy. Zabuza backs out of it, and finds out it was an illusion the entire time. Zabuza tries to attack Jiraiya, but his body is messed up, and he can no longer move. So Jiraiya backs up and uses the same fire and oil technique, burning Zabuza to a crisp. Zabuza lies on the ground, and suddenly is pulled away into a vortex. Jiraiya believes Zabuza was killed along with the dark power, which is confirmed later by Iruka. Techniques ]] Water Clones Zabuza can summon water clones, clones that look exactly like him but are destroyed with a single attack. These techniques apparently do not take up a lot of chakra, since Zabuza can repeatedly summon water clones over and over again with tiring out. The clones imitate Zabuza completely, having the same techniques and abilities the real Zabuza has. Water Prison Zabuza has the ability to make the water prison, a prison completely made out of the water. Inside of the prison, the victim cannot move and are trapped, drowning in the water bubble. The user can put this to use and attack the victim inside of the prison. However, someone must sustain the life of the prison, or else it will die instantly. Water Dragon Another water technique, Zabuza can summon a large water dragon that eats the opponent. It emerges from the small water particles on the ground, therefore even though it is made of water, the water dragon can be summoned anywhere. Dark Power After Itami obtained the dark power from Naruto, Zabuza was given the dark power to test it. The first test was to use the dark power on Jiraiya. The dark power increases the speed and strength of the user, and grows stronger and stronger as the user becomes more frustrated. The dark power also alters the user's original technique, giving them a dark look to them, and making them much more stronger and harder to counter. Currently, the dark power is supposedly dead with Zabuza, if Iruka is correct. Equipment Giant Sword Zabuza has a giant sword that is normally a two-handed blade, but Zabuza has the strength to use the sword using one hand at times. The sword is perfect for decapitation, and also seems reliable in battle against someone one-on-one. Currently, the sword is with Zabuza's corpse and the dark power's "corpse" in another world of nothing. Category:Characters Category:Assassin Committee